I'm afraid I love you
by Annabeth Chase-Jackson14
Summary: A one-shot on an Apollo love affair.


"Mom, I'm going to the movies with some friends!" I called to my mom.

"Be careful, Kelly!" she warned but otherwise let me go. I was the popular girl. The senior cheerleader at my school. I currently wasn't dating anyone since I had broke up with the running back on varsity football team.

People loved me for my light brown hair and hazel eyes. I stepped outside of my house and began walking towards the movie theater me and my friends always meet at. As I was walking I noticed someone beside me.

"Hey." he said. The guy had blond hair and sky blue eyes. His teeth were pearly white and perfectly straight. His skin was sun kissed the best way possible, making him even more beautiful.

"Um, hi." I answered.

"I'm Apollo." he said sticking out his hand. Usually I wouldn't even have talked to him but he was so hot!

"That's an amazing name. I'm Kelly." I answered.

"Kelly's a beautiful name." he complimented.

"Where you headed?" I asked.

"I'm going to see a movie." he answered.

"Are you meeting someone there?" I asked.

"No. I'm not from here just visiting over summer break. I had to break it off with my last girlfriend a couple months before coming here." he admitted.

"Aww. I just broke up with my boyfriend too. He was perfect except he was so selfish."

"Good thing you dropped him." Apollo said.

"Yeah. You want to join me and my friends? They wont mind." I said.

"Sure." Apollo agreed with a breath taking smile.

"We could call this our first friend ship date." I told him and we continued to the movies.

Apollo bought our tickets and I saw my friends. Andrew, Jessica, Clayton, and Gwen.

"Hey guys. This is Apollo. He's staying the summer here." I told my friends.

"Really? How old are you?" Jessica asked.

"Jess!" I hissed getting she was hitting on him. Apollo just chuckled.

"Where you going to college?" Gwen asked.

"Not sure yet. Been excepted to everywhere I applied." Apollo said.

"Really?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah and got a sports scholarship." Apollo added.

"Guys the movies starting! We need to get in our seats." Gwen shouted pulling us into theater 2.

As we sat down, Apollo slung his arm around my shoulder. I couldn't help but not sigh in content. I don't even know this guy but I'm falling for his charm. I rested my head onto his chest as we watched the movie. When it was over he offered to walk me home to which I accepted.

"Where are you staying?" I asked him.

"Hotel." he answered.

"You can come by my house any time. I'm serious, your welcomed anytime." I said. He smiled his beautiful and stopped since we were at my house.

"Goodnight, Kelly." he whispered.

"Goodnight Apollo." I breathed. He looked into my eyes for a little bit then I shoved a piece of paper into his hand. He looked down and I walked inside my house and closed the door. I looked through the window and saw him read the paper in his hand and he smiled then walked to away putting the paper safely in his pocket.

I breath a sigh of content and fell fast a sleep.

"Mom!"

"Yes, Kelly?" she hollered back from her room.

"I think I'm in love!" I yelled back.

"May God bless you, honey!" she replied.

"It's what he seems like. A god." I whispered to myself and fell asleep on the couch.

I woke up at 7, took a shower, brushed my teeth vigorously, and straightened my wavy hair. I put on a bright yellow tank top and some jean shorts and my yellow flip flops. I applied lip stain and put my phone in my pocket.

My mom was by now at work and I was heading to a local coffee shop.

"Hey." I heard a familiar voice that had found its way into my dreams last night.

"Are you stalking me?" I teased then smiled at Apollo. He stood there in jeans, sandals, a blue shirt with sun glasses.

"Actually, I woke up at 4:30 to out of habit. Did my usual morning things then was coming to get some coffee and go for a walk around the park." Apollo said. My mouth dropped and he looked puzzled. He's so cute when he's confused!

"That's pretty much what I was about to do." I said. He flashed a white smile.

"Great minds think a like. This is a moment for a Haiku.

"The great Apollo

and the beautiful Ms. Kelly

are two of the same." Apollo recited. I laughed at him.

"That's beautiful." I said. He grinned.

"I'm a master at poetry." he said.

"Well Apollo, I know we saw a movie last night but I'm gonna be bored today-"

"Hey, Kelli?" Apollo interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna spend the day with me?"

"Yeah." I said with a growing smile.

We grabbed some coffee then went for a walk in the park.

"Do you wanna go to the mall? I need some clothes and who better to help pick them out than someone who has real great style." Apollo said. I laughed then agreed. "I'll drive." he said with a wide smile. We walked over to his hotel and I saw a ton of cars but the one he opened the passenger door for me was the best car. It was a red sports car, convertible.

"This is your car?" I asked in amazement.

"Yep." he answered popping the 'p'

"Wow." I said and sat in the car so he could close my door. He walked around and got in and began to drive towards the mall.

"You know how to get there?" I asked making sure.

"I've been here maybe twice before." he responded. I just nodded.

Apollo and I walked in him looking hot as ever with all the girls looking at him. He would smile politely or wink but continue to gaze at me.

"You going to the Summer Show?" Apollo asked me catching me off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"The Summer Show. People all over the state come together with a date. This year is supposed to be a prom theme." Apollo told me.

"The Summer Show! Well, I don't have a date to go." I said.

"Me either. Would you like to be my date?" Apollo asked.

"Yes! Yeah, I'd love to." I answered and he grinned so beautifully.

"So I guess we need to get our clothes since it's in a week." Apollo said.

"Yeah."

"We'll get your dress first then my stuff with a tie." Apollo said smiling.

We walked into a dress store and I tried on everyone that I liked but picked the one that made Apollo's eyes shine the brightest. It was a long gold dress that flowed like gold.

"You look hot!" Apollo said. I blushed and looked down knowing that with him next to me I'd look plain. We got his tie then we went to his hotel room. We relax and watched some movies and Apollo told me some of his life stories and I did his.

"My goal used to be to be becoming Ms. America but now, I know I want a husband, kids, and friends." I told Apollo. His face dropped for a moment.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

The Summer Show

Apollo picked me up in his fancy car and my mother wished us luck, since she'd be going on a date tonight and not attending.

"You look beautiful, Kelly." Apollo complimented.

"You looked extremely hot. I mean handsome!" I said. He smirked and continued to drive while stealing glances at me. My hair was curled in an up-do with two curls along the side of my face. I had the standard make-up alone with gold eyeshadow. Apollo had on a tux and he sighed in content.

When we arrived we walked in arm in arm and everyone was dressed up like us. Everyone's gaze seemed to be focused on either me or Apollo. I blushed then continued to the dance floor with Apollo we were dancing for a while until someone tackled Apollo from behind. Apollo quickly jumped up ready for a fight. The attacker was my ex-boyfriend. The running-back on the varsity football team, Zach.

"Zach stop!" I yelled.

"You broke up with me for him huh?" he asked.

"No I broke up with you because you're a jerk!" I yelled and Zach pushed me down. Apollo stepped in and punched Zach. Zach held his face but brought his foot up and tried to kick Apollo's knee but he moved. I got up with a sore ankle and tried to stopped Zach from going after Apollo but Zach hit me in the shoulder and threw me down again further hurting my ankle. Apollo flicked a coin into Zach's mouth and he was struggling to cough it up.

Apollo helped me up then hit Zach in the troat causing him to cough up the coin which Apollo snatched from the air and pocketed. He helped me limp out and together we went to his car.

"I can't go back there." I said as he was driving me home. "I can't stay in this town." I said. He looked at me puzzled.

"You want to leave?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I - I need to go. I've graduated high school. I'm good. Please take me away from here. Take me where ever your from." I begged.

"We can't go where I'm from but I can take you away from here." Apollo said and stepped on the gas.

We stopped at my house first and I grabbed some of my stuff and my money I've been saving up for years. I left a not for my mom saying I'd call her. She'd understand. When we got back in the car we drove off wordlessly. I held back the tears that wanted to break free. I sat there needing comfort and Apollo reached over and held my hand. I accepted his gladly feeling his warmth creep up my arm.

I fell asleep sometime and when I woke up, we were in New York, close to Long Island Sound.

"Kelly, there's something I want you to know about me." Apollo began.

"Yeah?" I said.

"You know those Greek gods?"

"Yeah they were fun to learn about." I answered.

"Good because I'm one of them." he said.

"So your gonna tell me your Apollo god of the sun?" I guessed not believing him.

"Actually, yes." Apollo said.

"Prove it." I said. He frowned. He lifted up my leg and I winced. He touched my ankle and it glowed and the pain went away.

"God of medicine." he said.

"Wow." I said not believing him but believing his proof.

"Your still not won over." he concluded. He pulled a bow and arrow from thin air and shot a branch clear off the tree. Then a girl appeared.

"Who just did that?" she yelled then she saw Apollo and her eyes widened. "I'm sorry, my lord." she said grudgingly then went back into the tree.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"A dryad. Nature spirit." he answered. My mind was sealing. Apollo was _the _Apollo!

"Should I bow or something?" I stammered. He laughed.

"I wont make you." he said with a glint of happiness in his eyes.

Apollo pulled into a hotel and carried my stuff up there.

"Your staying?" I asked him once he laid on the bed then patted the spot next to him for me to lay.

"Yes." he said with a grin. I climbed on the bed and I looked the god in the eye. I realized, I loved him. He ran away with me even though he's a god. He defended me in front of a whole bunch of people and he drove me across the country. What more could I want in a guy? But doesn't he have to eventually leave me? I positioned myself on top of him and kissed him.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I'm afraid I love you too." he said.

I woke up to see Apollo walk back into our hotel room. I stretched and smiled at him.

"Where'd you go?" I asked as he climbed into bed next to me.

"I had godly duties."

"I bet." I said then leaned over to kiss him.

I have stayed in this hotel for a month now and Apollo is looking for a two bedroom house for me. Yes just me. Why two rooms? I'm pregnant. Since he's the god of medicine he's a pretty good doctor and since he's the god of prophecies he knows the sex of the baby. I'm having a boy.

"What about this one?" Apollo asked me. This one was perfect. The whole neighborhood was on a hill so we were closer to the sun. My son would be closer to his father.

"Kelly, I-"

"You have to go." I finished holding back my tears unsuccessfully.

"This time for real." Apollo said.

"Will I ever see you again? Will our son?"

"Yes. He wont know it's me but occasionally I'll hang around the outside of his life watching and the rest I'll keep tabs on. I love you Kelly."

"I'm afraid I love you too." I quoted him. He smiled kissed away my tears then left. New tears replaced the old as I was left alone.

* * *

><p>kinda forgot I'd had most of this done a WHILE ago. so i quickly finished it. I'll probably do a story later with their son<p> 


End file.
